Temptation Island Did I ever Appreciate You?
by veronicamarsothfan
Summary: This series Temptation Island is a miniseries of oneshots about the people and couples of Degrassi this first one is about Envy, starring Ellie, Craig, and Manny. Please review Happy 2007!


Did I Ever appreciate you? Temptation Island Episode 1

By: veronicamarsothfan

A/N: The first one-shot in a series about different Degrassi people, this first one is about Crellie and Cranny. This chapter is based on the songs in High School Musical but with the Degrassi characters. Not every chapter will be like this just this one. Look out for the continuation of this series

Craig's POV

_I walked down the halls of Degrassi and saw you in someone else's arms, I saw you kiss another man, and I saw you hug another man just like the way you did me. I miss having you run when I call. I took advantage of your fragile heart and I didn't realize it until I saw you with him. I saw you with Jimmy. _

_He will probably treat you better than I did that's true but do you love him like you loved me? I don't think so; I don't love Ellie like I love you but I still do it. Why do we continue with people we don't love when we are both lusting for each other?_

End POV

Ellie walked over to Craig who was writing down something in his song journal. She was so inspired by his writing she felt as if it was an honor to be his girlfriend and that's the way she treated her relationship. She looked over at Manny Santos; her competition for Craig's attention. She knew what was up; Ellie wasn't stupid she was wise.

She looked at the way he stared at her and then wrote something else in his journal. She was envious of the way she turned her hair, the way she smiled, and the affect she had on the men in Degrassi.

_Ellie lay in bed that night thinking about school. She was in Craig's arms could feel him but he was in a very deep sleep, she thought about Manny. For one day she wanted to walk in Manny's shoes, she wanted to be the girl the guys moved aside for. She wanted to have the looks and the poise. But most of all she wanted Craig's attention._

_This wasn't the first time Ellie has thought like this, it's been happening since Craig and Ellie became a couple. It disgusted Ellie but at night she dreamt of being Manny and in the morning she was disappointing to be herself. She knew she wasn't acting like herself but for the moment being it was keeping her sanity._

_Craig wasn't asleep, he couldn't sleep not with the image of Manny's hand all over Jimmy's body, not with the image of Manny's lips on top of Jimmy's and probably Manny's body on top of Jimmy's it made him sick_

_There was no doubt in his mind he was jealous he was beyond jealousy he wanted revenge. Jimmy took his girl, well maybe Manny wasn't exactly his girl but it still hurt. Craig was supposed to be having a new relationship with Ellie but how could he give it all to Ellie if he wanted Manny? He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling and asked himself something: Did he ever appreciate his Manny? Craig realized the answer was no and thought that maybe this realization could be the start of something new._

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new_

_Manny wasn't happy, nope she hasn't been happy since Craig left her for Ellie. The smile she puts on is fake, the kisses she gives Jimmy are fake, and the hugs and affection she gives Jimmy are all fake. Manny felt a tear coming down, she was only with him just to have a boyfriend; she hated herself for that._

_Manny would give it all up in a heart break to have a Craig back; that's why she wished she could be Ellie. She wished she could be in Craig's arm right now and never let go._

**A/N: This is my first one-shot and I don't think it's very good so if you could review and give me some constructive criticism that would be greatly appreciated. This is part of a mini-series called Temptation Island so expect more one-shots coming soon. Enjoy and R&R!**


End file.
